Aftermath
by WB2490
Summary: Post 200, how is Garcia going to get out of being detained, what does JJ think about her being arrested, Is Derek Morgan going to break someones nose, all this and more. I know it's a silly summary but it is my answer to a few post 200 questions I had, as alway Garcia and JJ friendship and Hotch Garica Friendship this time around. Whole team mentioned. :) One shot


Disclaimer- I own nothing just borrowing, this is my post 200 piece, I love the show and I know to focus on the action we miss a lot a implied character moments so this is my shot at some of those missed moments.

" Now lets get you to the hospital JJ" Hotch said in a tone that only he seemed to own, it was concerned and stern all in one.

" Okay, will you let Will know to bring Henry and meet us there" I replied

"Of course" He said putting me in the car with Emily and Spence

The car ride was silent, I could feel both of them watching me like a hawk, Emily from right next to me and Spencer through the rearview mirror. It only then hit me that Spencer didn't normally drive.

"How'd you get the keys from Derek, Spence" I asked smiling slightly, anything to change the topic from what had just happened.

"Him and Hotch have to go get Garcia and Kevin out of Quantico detainment, hopefully they haven't moved them to Langley" Reid said matter of factly

The shock on my face must have been painfully obvious because Emily had to pick up the conversation.

" There was a lot a resistance on the team looking for you, she had to hack the secure servers locations throughout DC, and she got the Blackbird signal just as I got there so I hoped in the car and headed out to meet the team, we are lucky she's such a speed demon on the computer because with in 3 minutes she got the right location and called the team, but the police must have just showed up because she gave us the cross streets in pig Latin and then we lost contact with her. Hotch called as soon as he knew you and Cruz were okay and found out that she was being detained. He tried to get them to release her but they are being difficult so they are going to straighten things out in person" Emily reassuring me the surprise evident on my face.

" We need to go make sure they let them out, " I said before even thinking

" No JJ, you need to go get checked out you have been through a lot I think you might have broken ribs and a possible concussion" Spencer said

" He's right Jayje, they will be okay you really think Morgan will let anything happen to Garcia, he will tear down that building brick by brick if he has to, plus if Garcia sees you like this she's going to kick our ass for not taking you to the hospital" Emily said knowing my concern was for Garcia and her having to wait cuffed anywhere because of me, Kevin was a nice enough guy but he wasn't one of my best friends.

I just sat silently accepting their answers, I knew they were right and Garcia would have kicked there asses or at least gotten some kind of digital revenge on them if they didn't get me to the hospital, but I still felt bad my best friend was in jail practically because of my past that I hadn't told them about and maybe if I had it wouldn't have been so dangerous for them to find me. I knew none of this was my fault but I loved them and they loved me I should have know they would torch the very ground they walked on to save me.

" Hey JJ, what's going on in that head" Emily looked at me with concern

" Just thinking about the truth" I said looking her in the eyes, trying to communicate I wasn't quite ready to dive into all of the ramifications tonight. Thankfully she got the look, she always did.

" We are here, lets get you checked out JJ" Spencer said

Meanwhile at Quantico – Hotch POV

" Where is Penelope Garcia?!" Morgan bellowed at the head security office.

" She is being privately detained for government misconduct per the state department and CIA, I am not authorized to tell anyone where she or Mr. Lynch are being held," the officer replied snidely

Morgan looked like he was about to deck the guy so I stepped in.

"Look, I am her unit chief Aaron Hotchner as well as a bar carrying lawyer you are going to want to tell us where she is before I start calling any and every judge in this city about basic civic rights being withheld from an outstanding FBI analyst with and impeccable record, also I wont hesitate to have her tank your credit score and I am assuming multiple dating profiles online"

"I wont hesitate to break your nose, look we have had a long ass day and we don't have time for this so you tell us where they are and I promise not to have myself personally reassigned to be your fitness or firearms tester because I promise if it gets to that you will fail" Morgan said getting more and more flustered.

" I need to call my supervisor" the security guard said obviously afraid of all the threats he had received in such a short amount of time.

" She is in a conference room on the 3rd floor and Mr. Lynch is on the 4th floor in my supervisors office" the security guard stated.

Morgan darted straight for the stairs and I followed, Kevin could wait,

" Baby Girl" Morgan said looking at her cuffed wrists

She looked like she had been crying and it was only then that it hit both of us she didn't know that JJ was okay.

" JJ is fine Garcia" I told her

I could see a visible relief in her body; she fell into Morgan's arms.

" How about the rest of the team, is everyone okay?" She asked in typically Garcia fashion.

"Yeah we came to get you to go see them at the hospital?" I replied

" We have to get Kevin, he was with me when they caught me hacking and they took him" Garcia said attempting to talk with her hands and forgetting she was cuffed

I couldn't help but have a small smile at the sight.

"Hey handsome, do you think you could get these off for me" Garcia said to Morgan

He left to get the keys from his desk, you have to love FBI standard issue cuffs, I thought

"Hey boss, I'm sorry" Garcia almost whispered

" For what Penelope" I asked surprised it wasn't like her to be that quiet.

" I got caught, I almost didn't get to tell you guys where JJ was, I mean I don't know how close it was, the difference between saving her and losing her and I really don't want to think about that but you guys count on me and I got caught and almost lost my best friend " she said tearing up

" I need you to look at me Garcia, no one could have saved JJ without you, the fact that you got caught has no bearing on you, they were watching us under a microscope from moment one on this case, you risked everything to save her, we all risked everything to save her and I know we would all do it again in a heartbeat, but don't you for a second think that you compromised her life or ours because that was Hastings fault, I don't know if we let you know how valuable you are to this team, in so many ways but you are and I need you to know that." I said as forcefully as I could while letting her know I wasn't mad.

Morgan reappeared with the keys and looked at both of us.

" Everything ok? " He asked

" I'm not sure, Garcia?" I replied

" Yeah Handsome everything will be okay, I think we are just all really tired, can we go see my JJ now" She smiled at him

Yeah lets get Kevin out first. I said

Back at the hospital – JJ POV

Spence was doing magic tricks for Henry, Will was holding onto my hand and Emily was keeping a watchful eye on me in the corner. Rossi and Blake were getting coffee for everyone. I was so happy to have this life it sounded silly in my head but after a day like today, normal goofy stuff just makes you over the moon happy.

"Pen" I said quietly I saw her, Hotch and Morgan approaching my room

" What was the Cher" Will asked

" Pen's here" I said with a big smile

" I see that" he smiled back at me " Hey Henry you think we should take Uncle Spence go look for some Jello for Mama" he winked at me

I was so lucky to be married to someone who knew what I wanted without asking, I just needed a couple mintues to talk with Pen.

" You stay put" Emily said with a wink and left.

" Go on in baby girl" Morgan said with a push.

She looked scared but then I remembered the news of me being okay must have gotten to her a lot later than everyone else and she was just seeing me for the first time in this whole mess, so the worry was still evident on her face.

" Hey Jayje, how are you feeling" She said trying to be strong

" I've been better, I could use a hug though" I said trying to reassure her

" I was so scared we lost you" She whispered

" I know but here I am, in real time I promise I'm okay" I smiled

She stared through that, she knew me to well to know that I wasn't near okay yet. I could see her formulate and then disregard what she was going to say, I knew it would be brought up in the near future and I was okay with that.

" I heard you were arrested tonight, with your ex boyfriend, care to elaborate" I said jokingly.

" Maybe another night" She laughed back

" I'm so sorry you all had to go through this, I thought it was over I never wanted you , any of you to feel what you must have felt tonight let alone risk everything" I said tears forming

"Hey if I am going to risk everything for someone its going to be you JJ, you couldn't shake me if you tried, you have nothing to be sorry for" She said holding my hand

" You're pretty good at this best friend thing, you had any practice with anyone besides me" I smiled

" Just you and maybe a certain handsome profiler" She winked

"Hotch?" I joked

" Exactly" She laughed

Everyone came back and my room was so packed the nurses got mad so much so Rossi had to flirt with her because what she didn't know is that none of us were going anywhere, not until I got the all clear. We were a family brought even closer together, we might need to look into better more conventional ways of bonding like board games but for tonight there was no breaking us up. In fact nothing could and ocean between us and Emily and here she was. Garcia got arrested and the rest of the team was in a shoot off, no UNSUB or force was going to come between us and that was what I was most grateful for at the end of a day like today.


End file.
